Interdit
by Yumeless
Summary: Kairi est amoureuse, seulement, cet amour la fait souffrir car elle sait qu'il est immoral. Elle a l'impression d'être un monstre et se sent étouffer. La mort est-elle réellement la seule solution qu'il lui reste? Death Fic.


J'avais envie de faire une fic avec les filles de KH, et aussi décrire un truc dépressif... ça a donné ça.

**Dsiclaimer:** tous les perso appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Genre:** Angts / Death Fic

**Raiting:** T

* * *

**POV Kairi**

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ni quand tout cela a commencé exactement, mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que mes sentiments envers cette personne avaient évolué. Non, ce n'était pas bien, je ne devais pas l'aimer de cette façon. Je n'avais pas le droit, je me dégoutais moi-même. Pourquoi en suis-je arrivée là? Quand ai-je commencé à regarder cette personne différemment?

Nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis notre enfance, elle était toujours là pour moi. Quand j'étais triste, cette personne me prenait dans ses bras et me consolait, quand je souriais, elle en faisait de même, quand je me sentais seule, elle venait toujours avec moi.

Au fond, il est possible que je l'ais toujours aimé. Mais pourquoi? Je me sens mal, cet amour n'a pas lieu d'être. Si cette personne ne le savait, nul doute qu'elle me repousserait et serait dégoutée de moi. La perdre ainsi me briserait le cœur, je ne peux donc rien lui dire.

Je suis ignoble, je suis un monstre, une anormale pour aimer de cette manière.

Finalement, à force de réfléchir à tout ça et de passer des jours enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai ressentis le besoin d'en parler. J'ai donc appelé Xion, ma cousine et aussi meilleure amie, afin qu'on se voit dans l'après-midi. J'espère qu'elle me regardera comme avant après que je lui ai tout révèlé tout. Si elle en venait à être écœurée, je crois bien que je n'aurais plus la force de regarder cette personne en face. Je fais peut-être une bêtise, mais à garder tout ça pour moi je commence à étouffer.

oOo

Assise sur un banc dans le parc, j'étais arrivée la première, Xion ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Elle compris que je n'allais pas bien en voyant mon visage fatigué et mon sourire trop grand pour paraître sincère. Elle s'est assise à coté de moi sans un mot et m'a observée, attendant que je trouve le courage de parler.

« Xion... je... J'ai vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et... Tu es la seule sûr qui je peux compter...

-Je t'écoute Kairi. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Je... je crois bien que... je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un mais... »

Je fondis en larme tout en lui apprenant l'identité de l'élu de mon cœur. Mes mains masquant mon visage, je n'osais la regarder. Je crois qu'elle a eu un air surpris tout d'abord, puis elle a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a enlacée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas dégoutée, elle, que ce n'était pas ma faute. On ne peut pas choisir de qui on va tomber amoureux. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Ces paroles m'ont enlevé un poids des épaules. Comme une enfant, je me suis réfugiée dans ses bras et j'ai continué de pleurer. Silencieuse, elle se contentait de me caresser les cheveux tout en me serrant contre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi, peut-être 5 ou 10 minutes, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, grâce à ça je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux.

Merci Xion, tu ne sais pas à quel point tes mots m'ont soulagés.

oOo

J'étais dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Soudain, Namine, est rentrée et s'est posée à cotés de moi.

« Qu'es-ce que tu regardes?

-Un jeux télévisé, mais je ne regardais pas vraiment. »

Namine est ma jumelle, c'est l'aînée de nous deux.

Tandis qu'elle s'installe confortablement sur le canapé, je n'ose pas la regarder. Je ne lui ais encore rien dit, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Xion m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, mais malgré ça...

J'aimerais tout lui avouer, qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis. Peut importe si elle ne peut pas répondre à mes sentiments, je voudrais seulement qu'elle les comprenne.

L'effroyable vérité est là, je suis tombée amoureuse de ma propre sœur. Un amour qui n'aurait jamais du existé.

« Dis Kairi?

-Oui?

-Tu sais si Roxas est célibataire? »

Mon sang se glaça à cette question. Je me mis à trembler et n'osai croiser son regard.

« Pour... pourquoi? parvenais-je à articuler

-Et bien, je dois avouer qu'il me plait. J'aimerais bien tenter ma chance avec lui mais je ne sais pas s'il est libre. Es-ce que tu... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, remarquant les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Au moins, c'était clair, je n'avais aucune chance... Namine était hétéro, et même sans ça, comment pourrait-elle m'aimer comme moi je l'aime? Je n'étais que sa sœur après tout.

« Kairi? Tout va bien? Tu as mal quelque part? »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et se mit devant moi, cherchant à comprendre la raison de ma tristesse. Je l'ai regardé mais mon regard était vide. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit, je n'avais plus tout à fait conscience de mes actes.

Je les prise par les épaules et l'ai renversée sur le canapé, me positionnant au dessus d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que je l'ai embrassé. Tout d'abord un simple baiser, puis dans ma folie, j'ai voulu introduire ma langue en elle.

Seulement, Namine se redressa et me repoussa violemment avant de me gifler pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

« Kairi! Enfin! Qu'es-ce qu'il te prend?! »

Je la regardai et réalisai enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mes larmes redoublèrent et je m'enfuis sans un mot, m'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Qu'elle idiote j'étais! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça?! Maintenant elle allait me détester, me voir comme un monstre... J'étais vraiment la dernière des crétines!

Je fut sorti de ma réflexion par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Xion.

Je décrochai.

« Kairi? C'est Xion! J'appelais histoire de savoir si tout allé bien et...

-Xi... Xion...

-Que? Tu pleures? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je... Elle... Elle m'a dit que... qu'elle voulait sor... sortir avec Ro... Roxas alors... je... »

Je tentais un instant de contenir mes sanglots.

« Je... j'ai fait la plus grosses conneries de ma vie... Je crois que j'ai paniqué, je sais pas trop mais... je... Je suis vraiment une conne! Je l'ai embrassé! »

Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle.

« Kairi! Calme-toi s'il te plait? Tu es où là?

-Je... Elle m'a repoussé et m'a giflée... alors... Là... je suis dans la salle de bain...

-Ok, ne fait pas de bêtise, j'arrive tout de suite!

-Je... Xion... Elle doit me détester maintenant... Je... Je suis un monstre...

-Kairi! Je suis là dans 10 minutes, d'accord?!

-Je... Si elle me hait... alors... ma vie... je n'ai plus de raison de...

-KAIRI! Je te jure que si tu fais la moindre connerie je t'en fous une, tu m'entends! Kai... »

J'ai raccroché, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai laissé le téléphone tombé par terre et je me suis regardée dans le miroir, j'étais horrible, les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Oui, j'étais un monstre, je méritais de disparaître.

oOo

**POV Xion**

« KAIRI! Je te jure que si tu fais la moindre connerie je t'en fous une, tu m'entends! Kai... »

Cette idiote venait de me raccrocher au nez. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire la conne là!

L'inquiétude me nouant le ventre, je me mis à courir vers chez elle, ne prenant pas la peine de m'excuser quand je bousculais quelqu'un, je n'en avais pas le temps.

J'ai du mettre environ 10 minutes pour arriver. Essoufflée, je sonnai comme une malade à la porte, ce fut Namine qui m'ouvrit.

« Xion? Mais qu'es-ce que tu...

-Pas le temps! Où est Kairi?

-Pourquoi tu...

-Merde, Namine! »

Je la bousculai pour rentrer dans la maison et me précipitai vers la salle de bain. La porte était fermée à clef. Je frappai.

« Kairi? Je sais que tu es là! C'est moi, Xion! Ouvre! »

Aucune réponse, ma panique redoubla.

« Putain Kairi! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ou je la défonce! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Xion! me fit Namine. Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Plus tard! Aide-moi plutôt à défoncer la porte!

-Mais...

-Bordel! Tu es conne ou tu le fais expert?! Kairi est amoureuse de toi et toi tu lui sorts comme ça que tu veux sortir avec un gars! Elle panique, t'embrasse, et tu la repousses violemment. A ton avis, qu'es-ce qu'elle risque de faire?! »

Elle mit les mains devant la bouche et se figea, semblant enfin réaliser la gravité de la situation. A nous deux, nous commencèrent donc à défoncer la porte. Après trois coups, elle finit par céder.

Je me précipitai dans la pièce.

« Kairi! »

Le spectacle devant me pétrifia, les larmes inondèrent mes yeux et je mis une main devant ma bouche.

« Putain... Kairi! Espèce de conne! Namine! Dépêche-toi d'appeler une ambulance! Vite! »

Namine s'exécuta et sorti rapidement de la pièce pour trouver un téléphone tandis que j'allais vers ma cousine.

Cette idiote avait bien décidé de se suicider. Elle était dans la baignoire rempli d'eau, qui avait pris une teinte rougeâtre, et s'était tranchée avec une lame les deux poignets.

Je la pris dans mes bras, je tremblais comme pas possible, et la sortis de l'eau. Je me mis à la gifler pour la faire revenir à elle.

« Kairi! Merde! Tient bon espèce d'idiote! Ne meurt pas! »

oOo

**POV Kairi**

J'en avais assez, je voulais mourir... Dormir pour toujours...

J'ai donc fait coulé un bain dans lequel je me suis mise, restant habillée. J'ai pris une lame de rasoir et me suis ouvert les veines au deux poignets. C'était assez douloureux je dois admettre, surtout quand je les ai laissé aller dans l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas grave, bientôt, je dormirais, bientôt je n'aurais plus mal.

Afin d'accélérer le processus, j'avais pris soin d'avaler une boite de somnifère avant.

Désolée Xion, tu vas me détester pour ça. Je suis lâche tu sais... Je n'ai pas ta force pour me tenir droite. Alors, je fuis, je quitte ce monde. Pardonne-moi d'être si lâche.

Et Namine... Je suis désolée pour tout... désolée de t'avoir aimé cette manière...

Mais c'est fini, tout devient sombre, la douleur part, je m'endort petit à petit... J'ai à la fois chaud et froid, c'est étrange... Je me sens bien... Je vais dormir pour ne plus me réveiller...

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de complètement perdre connaissance fut le cris désespéré de Xion.

oOo

**POV Xion**

Avec Namine, on est là, toutes les deux, à attendre dans une pièce que les médecins aient fini de s'occuper de Kairi. Bon sang, mais quelle idiote celle-là! Aller jusqu'à se suicider! La première chose que je ferais quand je la verrais sera de lui en foutre une.

Mais en attendant, rongée par l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, je regarde le sol sans rien dire. Namine est dans le même état que moi, je crois qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir laissé Kairi toute seule. Finalement, elle décide de parler.

« C'est ma faute... si seulement j'avais compris...

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, Namine.

-Je... je ne savais rien de ses sentiments, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle allait mal ces derniers temps... Même quand elle m'a embrassé je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Quand elle est partie s'enfermer, je me suis juste dis que c'était une crise passagère et qu'en la laissant seule, elle finirait par aller mieux... Je...

-Namine!

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Une idiote égoïste! Je me sens tellement misérable... je ne pensais qu'à moi...

-Namine! Ça suffit! On n'y pouvait rien!

-Mais...

-ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, ça ne changera rien. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre nous, seul les quelques sanglots de Namine le comblait de temps en temps. Moi aussi je me sentais coupable à vrai dire. J'aurais du être là à ce moment. Si j'avais été avec elle quand elle avait eut besoin, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais comme je l'ai dit, on n'y pouvait rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle revienne.

oOo

Après deux heures à se ronger les sangs, un médecin arrive enfin.

« Vous êtes de la famille de la patiente?

-Oui! m'écriais-je. Comment va-t-elle? On peut aller la voir? »

Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je me figeais en entendant ces mots. Non, ce n'était pas possible... c'était juste un rêve, une mauvaise blague...

« En plus d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, nous nous sommes rendus compte trop tard que la patiente avait aussi avaler des somnifères. Son cœur a finit par lâcher, il était trop tard. »

Je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol. Namine était tout aussi choquée que moi, je crois qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'en fit de même d'ailleurs, les larmes coulèrent le longs de mon visage jusqu'à me brouiller la vue.

Non, Kairi, Kairi... Ma chérie... Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge... Tu vas sûrement apparaître à la porte avec ton sourire en me disant que c'était une blague, de mauvais goût, certes, mais juste une blague. Hein?

Mais non, tu n'arrives pas... Tu es morte... Tu n'es plus là, tu ne seras plus jamais là.

Je crois que j'ai hurlé, je ne sais pas... Tout est devenu flou pour moi ensuite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en avait vous pensé?

J'aime bien Namine en général, mais là je l'ai faîte un peu passée une aveugle dans cette fic. Mais bon, il en fallait bien une pour le rôle.

Bref, review? *w*


End file.
